Welcome to the Mirror World
is the tenth chapter overall and third chapter of . Characters * Marie Moriya(Both worlds) * Higanbana (Both worlds) * Kyou (Both worlds) * Black Tea Gentleman (Mirror world counterpart only) * Midori Kusunoki (Mirror world counterpart only) * Headmaster (Mirror world counterpart only) * Michiru Sakurada (Mirror world counterpart only) * Sumire (Mirror world counterpart only) * Sakunoshin (Mirror world counterpart only) Plot In the School Infirmary, Higanbana, being lazy and untidy, demands Marie to go and get her food; Marie protests, but in the end Marie reluctantly agrees to get her food. After Marie leaves, Kyou, the 5th ranked youkai of the school, comes to the infirmary asking for Marie in which leaves Higanbana confused. Kyou tracks down Marie, who is still looking for Higanbana's food, and asks for her help cleaning the mirrors. He explains that the mirror in the school lead to alternate worlds and each one of these world's mirrors must be kept clean by the many versions of himself. One alternate world has collected dirt on its side. Kyou grew concerned as one alternate world has collected dirt on its side, so he enlisted Marie's help with the promise of a Rice cake. The two then travel to the Mirror World. Once in the mirror world, Marie expressed how the mirror world feels disorienting. She asks if there is an alternate versions of everyone, and Kyou confirms such assumptions. Both agree to split up to clean the mirrors of the alternate world. Marie first visits the Drama club room where Midori Kusunoki and the Black Tea Gentleman are discussing a play. Midori boast about her acting and wealth while The Black Tea Gentlemen responds sarcastically to her which puzzles Marie, as Midori was always bashful. She cleans the mirror in the Drama club room and moves to her bathroom. There she finds the Headmaster who acts nice to Marie and offers to help clean her bathroom, Marie agrees and they both clean the bathroom. After they are done, Marie thanks the Headmaster and he begs to be of help if there are more mirrors that she needs cleaning and offers to assist which confuses Marie even more. Next, Marie encounters Michiru Sakurada who is scoffing off other students of the idea of youkai or the supernatural and tries to explain the situations she is given with scientific reasoning. Marie meets up with the original world's Kyou and he explains that in the mirror world, the color patterns of their clothing and personality is flipped and both agree to split off to clean the remaining mirrors. Next, she meets the mirror world counterparts of Higanbana and Sumire who were chatting together. Marie greets the two and both are startled and offer to help while arguing who would help Marie the most. In an effort to win Marie's praise, Higanbana and Sumire clean the mirrors around them, while Marie watches. Marie mumbles how the original world's Higanbana could be a bit better and the mirror worlds version overheard it and gets upset. After both of them finish cleaning the mirrors, Sakunoshin, who is drunk on sake, kicks and dirties the mirror that Higanbana and Sumire were cleaning. He remarks they should start cleaning up his mess while ignoring Marie. Seeing how different everyone's mirror world counterparts are, Marie wonders how her counterpart is like. It is revealed that the mirrors are dirty because the mirror world's Kyou was tied up by Marie's mirror world counterpart. She had planned this in order to get the original world's Kyou to open the mirror gateway so she could slip through into the original world, and take control of it. Once in the original world, her Marie's counterpart, Gera Gera Marie, heads to the Infirmary to subjugate Higanbana. She storms into the Infirmary, but Higanbana, not noticing Marie's changed clothing, demands her food. Gera Gera Marie gets insulted by this and talks back to Higanbana who takes Marie's disobedience to her poorly and threatens to teach her a lesson. Higanbana boasts once again how she is The Third Ranked School Youkai, but Gera Gera Marie retorts saying she is The First Ranked School Youkai. It is revealed that in the mirror world, power is also reversed. After a brief fight Gera Gera Marie defeats Higanbana and threatens her to find her food. Higanbana, frightened, accepts and runs to get Mirror world Marie food. The original world's Kyou and Marie, alongside mirror world's Kyou, appear. With both Kyous' power, they banish her back to the mirror world. Higanbana returns to Marie: unaware that she is the original world's version. Marie uses the situation at hand to her advantage to make Higanbana treat her better. Category:Second Night Category:Visual Novel Chapters